Umbaran
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ōōm-bär’-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,50 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 90 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Umbara | gesproken = Umbarese | geschreven = Umbarese | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic CIS }} thumb|250px|Umbaran De Umbarans waren een intelligent Mensachtig species afkomstig van Umbara in de Ghost Nebula. Ze werden ook wel eens het Shadow People genoemd in de volksmond. Fysiologie Umbarans waren meestal kaal en hadden een zeer bleke, vale huid afkomstig van het zeldzame zonlicht dat hun planeet bereikte. Hun ogen zaten weggezonken in hun oogkassen en waren zeer gevoelig voor fel licht. Mannelijke Umbarans werden groter dan vrouwelijke Umbarans. Cultuur Umbarans hadden vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate van het moment dat de Republic bestond. Toch werden ze nooit in grote aantallen waargenomen. Hun geestachtige verschijning zorgde voor onrust in de politieke wereld gedurende vele eeuwen. Ze waren een stil maar geniepig species dat steeds plannen smeedde om meer macht te verkrijgen. Er gingen geruchten de ronde dat Umbarans andere personen konden beïnvloeden. Men wist niet of ze hiervoor een Force eigenschap gebruikten of dat ze nu gewoon zeer goede communicators waren. Umbarans waren zeer machtig binnen Black Sun en boden hun diensten aan smokkelaars, bekende corporaties, huurlingenlegers, piraten en andere groeperingen aan. Hun absolute drijfveer was en bleef echter macht. Zelfs op Coruscant leefden Umbaran spionnen De kinderen van de Umbarans werden vergelijkbaar met de Mens opgevoed al werden de kinderen op Umbara veel sneller opgeleid in politiek in intrige om meer standing te krijgen en hopelijk naar een hogere kaste te kunnen stijgen. Kastensysteem De Umbaran maatschappij was een kastensysteem met maar liefst 100 niveau’s. Alleen de Umbarans uit de eerste 10 niveau’s mochten Umbara verlaten. Stijgen naar een hogere kaste was mogelijk omdat ze zoveel niveau’s bestonden. Umbaran’s konden dit voor elkaar krijgen door te spioneren, politieke manoeuvres uit te voeren, chantage te plegen en iemand koelbloedig te doden. De Umbarans uit de hoogste klasse waren meestal royalties, genaamd Rootai, en vormden een council die over de planeet regeerde. Indien een plan faalde, kon dit ernstige gevolgen hebben. De familie van een Umbaran die bijvoorbeeld probeerde om iemand te doden, werd in de laagste kasten gedropt en afhankelijk van de standing van het slachtoffer kon de straf oplopen tot de doodstraf. Hoewel de straf dus zeer erg was, probeerden de Umbarans toch om te stijgen. Zij die slaagden om een hoge gerangschikte Umbaran uit de weg te ruimen, werden overladen met geschenken en prestige. Wanneer Umbarans iemand vermoordden gebruikten ze subtiele manieren, zoals kleine gifpijltjes, nanotechnologie, ontraceerbaar gif of kleine stiletto’s genaamd Vootkar. Wanneer Umbarans iets van plan waren, droegen ze speciale kledij, genaamd de Umbaran Shadowcloak. Deze kledij had speciale sensors zodat ze bijna ‘onzichtbaar’ werden. Geschiedenis Umbarans hadden vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate van het moment dat de Republic bestond. Toch werden ze nooit in grote aantallen waargenomen. Hun geestachtige verschijning zorgde voor onrust in de politieke wereld gedurende vele eeuwen. Sly Moore, een vrouwelijke Umbaran, was één van Palpatines vertrouwenspersonen. Na de moord op Senator Mee Deechi sloot Umbara zich echter aan bij de CIS dat hierdoor kon rekenen op geavanceerde technologie van de Umbarans. Tijdens het Galactic Empire gebruikten ze in invloed om de New Order te blijven dienen. Palpatine schakelde Umbaran spionnen in tijdens de Jedi Purge en om Officers te ontdekken die niet trouw waren aan de idealen van de New Order. Ook agenten van de Rebel Alliance konden ze ontmaskeren in de Imperial Senate. Toen Palpatine werd gedood, trokken de Umbarans zich snel terug naar Umbara uit vrees voor represailles. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Senate Murders **Darkness on Umbara Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Umbarans Categorie:Near-Humans